The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant known botanically as Nemesia hybrid and that will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Nemhapin.’
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The new Nemesia cultivar is characterized by a semi-trailing and compact habit, pink flowers, a yellow palate, very early flowering and absolutely no seed set.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination in 2002 of an unpatented Nemesia plant, named ‘C0141-3,’ as the female, or seed, parent with an unpatented Nemesia plant named ‘C0099-2,’ as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar ‘Nemhapin’ was discovered and selected as a plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, in 2003.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.